Low-molecular-weight polytetrafluoroethylenes (PTFE) with a molecular weight of 600,000 or less, because they have an excellent chemical stability, a very low surface energy and do not readily fibrillate, are used as additives in the manufacture of plastics, inks, cosmetics, paints, greases and the like to enhance lubricity and the coat-surface texture.
Patent Document 1 describes the production of low-molecular-weight tetrafluoroethylene waxes using an ammonium salt or alkali metal (e.g., sodium, potassium) salt of a perfluoro- or ω-hydroperfluoroalkylcarboxylic acid as an emulsifier.
Patent Document 2 describes the production of a low-molecular-weight PTFE using a water-soluble fluorine-containing dispersant of the formula:X(CF2)aCOOH(wherein X is hydrogen atom, fluorine atom or chlorine atom; and a is an integer from 6 to 12).Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication S51-41085Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication H10-147617